Shattered
by Charmed-Smiles-705
Summary: a traditional fourtris story...this is my first fanfic so i am trying...always open to suggestions... tris is in high school and meets four... i know this story is overused but it is my first story so i wanted to go with an easier idea...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers, this is a divergent fanfic with lots of FourTris... Tris is the shy girl who just moved to Chicago from Oregon... four is the jock of the school with a mysterious past... I know this plot is overused but I love it! Therefore, here is my spin on it! Mine will NOT be like the rest! I am open to plot suggestions! Read and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent the fabulous Veronica Roth does.**_

_**Warning: This story may contain swearing, sexual references, and maybe lemons father on but most likely not, you have been warned.**_

Tris Prior's Point Of View

_Beep * beep * beep *_

I awake to my alarm clock going off I throw it across the room. Caleb comes running in "Trissy you better wake up don't want to be late for your first day!"

"Ugh go away Caleb"

He dumps a bucket of cold water on me and runs down the stairs. I trudge to the shower and allow the hot water to run over me. It feels so good only if I could stay in here forever... I get dressed in black skinny jeans a black beanie and a black tank top with my black hi-top converse I head down the stairs I grab the keys to my motorbike, my bag, and a piece of toast. I scarf down my toast and run out the door.

On the way out, I yell "bye mom, bye dad." I close the door and lock it I climb onto my bike and head to my new school dauntless high. Yay everyone loves being the new kid let alone in the middle of the year. I pull up to school and get a few stares, I enter the office and walk up to the secretary, "hello I'm Tris I'm new here I came to get my schedule."

"Oh of course, let me get that for you and I will have someone show you around."

"Thanks."

"My name is Tori by the way."

"It is great to meet you!"

Tori lean into a microphone and states "excuse me would Miss Christina come down to the principal's office."

After a few moments a girl comes to the office with my schedule in hand I tell her " hi I'm Tris and I need help finding my way around could you please help." "Sure I'm Christina but people call me Chris."

Chris takes me too her friends "guys this is Tris... Tris this is Zeke, will, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and that's Four," she then whispers in my ear "Zeke is dating Shauna, Uriah is with Marlene, I'm with will and Lynn is lesbian..." I cut her off "what about four?" "No he is single." "Good." "Hey four you should get to know Tris in private. Wink wink "she says I laugh and give four a wink before entering our class he blushes and sits next to me.

"Hey Tris, can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Just as I was about to reply, a message was played across the intercom _"Tris Prior to the principal's office."_


	2. Chapter 2

The teacher told me to go; I walked down to Mr. Max's office and knocked on his door before entering.

"Tris your father called there has been an accident your mother was hit crossing the street by a vehicle. You have permission to leave."

I head for my car in the parking lot and I see four.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I never got a response and I wanted to make sure your okay!"

"Why do you care so much?"

"You don't remember me do you?"

"Should I?"

"Bea?"

"Toby?"

"Yeah!" O.M.G. it's him it I had a hunch but O.M.G. it's really him. I have not seen him since I moved at the age of 12.

"Can I hug you?"

"Sure!"

It feels good to have my best friend back.

"Now what did the principal want?"

"There has been a ..." I start to cry

"What Bea? What Happened?"

"Mom..." sob "Hospital" sob, sob, sob.

I hug Toby close

"I am coming with you to the hospital," he states

"Ok"

We climb into my car and take off to the hospital.

{Time skip to the hospital}

As we enter the hospital, he holds my hand I walk up to the desk and see Caleb talking to the receptionist "Caleb!' he turns around and I hug him. Caleb being the over protective brother he is says, "Who's he?"

"Never mind for now."

He does not respond

"Where is mom?"

"Room 312"

"Have you been up to see her?"

"Yeah but I got to go back to work now"

I give my brother one last hug before he leaves.

Toby and I make our way upstairs to see my mom, upon arriving to her door, Toby gives me a final hug and I enter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom!" she is hooked up to lots of machines.

"Tris?"

"It's me mom. What happened? Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes Tris I'm going to be okay just a broken arm, so far they know they are still running tests but I'm more than likely fine. I was crossing at a crosswalk and was hit by a car but they were not going very fast. Thank god!"

I gave my mom a hug and sat in the chair next to Toby. As I sat down a nurse entered.

"Mrs. Prior I have good news."

"Please call me Natalie."

"Yes well... Natalie you are free to go, we will contact you in the near future to get your arm relooked at to determine your healing process."

"Thank you Sophia."

"Just doing my job."

{Time skip Tobias and I are back at my house in my room.}

"I can't believe it's you Toby"

"Me either, I have missed you so much."

"I missed you more"

"Not possible"

"Yes possible."

We locked eyes and I blushed before turning away.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure"

"I pick it's my house."

I put in The Fault in Our Stars.

Tobias and I snuggle up on my bed, with his arm around me. I feel so safe with Tobias. He is so protective, strong, and cute. Wait I like Toby? What if he does not like me, it would ruin our friendship who would like me my body is like a 12-year-old girl, so underdeveloped, and I have seen him with people like Lauren, total slutsville. I sigh and snuggle closer.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias Eaton's Point Of View

I love being here with Tris she is so beautiful, and smart yet she doesn't know it, she obviously has self esteem issues but I love her anyway. However, she would not like me, she probably has a boyfriend maybe that guy Uriah. Should I risk our friendship? You never know until you try. I lift Tris' head so I am looking into her eyes I lean in and kiss her. I pull back after a few seconds "wow!" is all I can say.

Tris Prior's Point Of View

Wow, he kissed me. I want more I kiss him again this time longer, after our little make out session, Toby says, "I have to go my dad is going to flip."

"Toby I still remember how abusive your father is."

He stays silent

"You're staying here the night after he is gone to work tomorrow we can go get your stuff."

"What about your parents I don't think they will want you keeping a boy in your room."

"Screw what they think, sure they will be mad, but I don't care."

"Fine then" he smiles "I'm glad I decided to ditch school to hang with you."

"Speaking of school it should be getting out soon, do you think your dad is home?'

"No he is the janitor remember he will be there late."

"Okay let's go get some things."

Toby and I head outside to my car. And we are off to his place.

{Page Break to Tobias and Marcus' House}

We enter his room and fill bags with his clothes, phone, laptop, chargers, and a photo of his mother with Toby in one arm and me in the other.

"I miss her too Toby." I give him a hug

"Today is 5 years since Marcus killed her"

I hug him until the tears are gone

"Let's get going," he says I nod, and we head for my car and on the drive back to my place Toby and I hold hands, I am glad to have my Toby back.

{Time Skip 1 hour later}

All of his clothes are in my closet and photo on my desk. Toby grabs my hips and kisses my neck and face "Bea?"

"Yeah"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I can't, I would have to ask my boyfriend first."

He looks shocked

"I was kidding of course I'll be your girlfriend."

We peck lips and I head downstairs to my mom. She will be more understanding than my father will.

"Hey gorgeous mother of mine."

"What do you want?"

"How did you know I wanted something?"

"Just a hunch?" she says sarcastically

"Well you know Tobias right?"

"yeah I know him nice kid what about him?'

"Well you know about his father right?"

"That he is abusive and a prick"

"Yeah, that, well Toby is living with me in my room so he doesn't have to go back to that environment."

"Sure."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you would say no because he is a boy and they yell at me."

"Beatrice hunny you are old enough that I can trust you to live with a boy, I mean if you want to hump him that's not my business but if you do please use protection, we don't need another mouth to feed while you're still in school."

"Okay thanks." I say wanting to drop it. I head back to my room

"What did your mother say?"

"You can stay just if we want to have sex to use protection."

His mouth fell open shocked.

"I am going to go shower, see you soon."

I step into the bathroom attached to my room and adjust the shower I step in and let the hot water wash away the stress and just relax. After 10 minutes of just standing there I shave, my legs get out and wrap a towel around myself before entering my room.

"Hey Toby showers free if you want it."

"Thanks but maybe later."

"Okay suit yourself."

I look in my closet for clothes I grab some black skinny jeans a gray spaghetti strap tank top , and throw them on and turn around to see Tobias with his hands over his eyes such a gentleman.

"You may look now."

I walk over to where he is laying down and straddle him. I know with anyone else I would have never been this sexual but I trust Toby and I know he would not judge me. I lean down and kiss him.

"Oh what should we do?"

"I have an idea." He says

"I thought you would."

We kiss and kiss and kiss until our lips are sore he slides his hands up my shirt. And I stop him.

"I'm not ready yet." I blush

"No that's okay I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"Thank you Toby."

I smile and kiss his him again before cuddling into his side and letting sleep take me over.

_**Author's note: I know you people might think they got together fast but they have known each other since they were like three. Therefore, it is not that fast.**_


	5. Chapter 5

I awake to being wrapped in toby's arms he chest is risning and falling at a steady rate so my guess is he is still sleeping i snuggle into his side and breathe in his scent its a mixture of bodyspray and metal. He stirs and awakes shortly after.

"morning babe!"

"morning. Thank god its Saturday."

"i know there is a party at zeke's"

I go to the bathroom and start to brush out my blonde hair once im finished i throw it into a messy bun.

I come out and toby is changing i throw my hands over my eyes and blush

"you can look i don't mind."

I remove my hands and see him pulling up a pair of jeans, and then remove his shirt the front of him is so fit and well beautiful, but his back is covered in scars running up and down his body because of marcus' beatings. He throws on his new shirt.

"you hungry?" he asks

"yeah."

"lets go to this little diner i like."

"kay!"

We run out the door i grab the keys to my motorbike, i throw a helmet on and give four one. I climb on the front and him on the back holding on. And before we know it were there.

we got off my bike and headed indoors, we sat down at a table.

"let me order for you."

"okay?"

Just then a waitress walked over.

"hi can i take your order?"

"we will have 2 vanilla shakes and 1 of your famous cakes."

"anything else?"

"nope."

She walked away.

"we are having cake?" i asked

"no we are having the best cake in the history of the world."

Momments later she returned with our food, i took a bite ... oh oh oh my god this is the best fucking cake i have ever tasted... i took another bite.

"good?" he asked

"no it is amazing"

"told you!"

We laughed and ate the night away.

**A.N.: hope you guys are enjoying the story so far send me a review, somthing u like , dont like , suggestions for the plot? **


End file.
